Pitch Black 392
}| }|Pitch Black 392}} |manufacturer = Unknown |model = Unknown |type = Blueprint |cost = 370 Tungsten, 1,650 Semiconductor, 2,700 Scrap Metal |ammo = Universal Ammunition |damage = ??? (DMG) |reload = ??? (RLD) |maxammo = ??? (CLP) |rateoffire = ??? (SPD) |upper = Telemetry Spike |uppertip = Diffraction Torus |lower = Plasma Core |lowertip = Default Tip |frame = Heavy Elite Frame |attch1 = Stasis Amplifier |attch2 = Stasis Coating |uppercircuits = +8 DMG, +4 CLP, +4 SPD |lowercircuits = +8 RLD, +8 CLP }} The }| }|Pitch Black 392}} is a weapon that appears in Dead Space 3. The weapon must be built at a Bench after finding the blueprint. Overview The Pitch Black 392 is a powerful chain gun that can mow down necromorphs. Its massive magazine grants you approximately 25 seconds of continuous fire and the secondary weapon provides the perfect support weapon as it pushes back all many necromorphs and you can continue to kill them from a far. The stasis attachments provide a hefty slow down on all necromorphs and can help you greatly with killing off fast necrmorphs, and the mag saves a lot of ammo for when you need it most. The Pitch Black 392 requires a high resource consumption of tungsten and many other resources but varies on when you get it. Overall the Pitch Black 392 is a superior weapon in fighting many if not all necromorphs. Location The blueprint for this weapon can be found during Chapter #. Technical Specifications Statistics The Pitch Black 392 is a modified Telemetry Spike with a Diffraction Torus and a Plasma Core with a Default Tip on the lower tool. It has the Stasis Amplifier and Stasis Coating for the attachments and a +2 upgrade circuits. With a MK-V Heavy Supercharged Frame and max stats on ammo circuits, This gives you a total of 241 bullets for the upper tool and 31 shots for the lower tool. The upper tool has a 2 (+2 Rate of fire and +2 Damage) and 2 (+2 Damage and +2 Mag) The lower tool has 4 (+2 Reload and +2 Mag). The ammo on the upper weapon is 120 and the lower tool is 20. It comes with a stasis amplifier and a stasis coating. Reloads are medium, Damage is small- medium, Speed is fast, and Mag is insane. Upper Tool The upper tool of }| }|Pitch Black 392}} consists of a Telemetry Spike with a Diffraction Torus (Chaingun) tip. This produces a chaingun that fires impaling spikes. Lower damage and higher spread than most Military Engine-made rapid fire weapons, but with faster speed and significantly larger magazine. Lower Tool The lower tool of }| }|Pitch Black 392}} consists of a Plasma Core with its Default Tip (Force Gun). This produces a kinetic shotgun with knock-back energy. Trivia *This weapon can't be built or used in Classic mode. *This weapon could possibly be a reference to the first movie in the Chronicles of Riddick franchise. Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' Gallery File:Pitch_Black_392.jpg|As it appears when you are unable to construct Category:Weapons